The mundane mask
by tiny daydreamer
Summary: A Warlock is kidnapping mundanes in England and no-one knows why. The warlock's identity is a mystery so when Alec, Izzy and Jace go to England in hopes of defeating and finding this Warlock, they know that thier mission is pretty much impossible. Shadowhunters posing as mundanes looking for a Warlock who is also posing as a mundane. Not the easiest task ever. MALEC XX
1. chapter 1

**Hi, guys! So this is a new story of mine and I am trying to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :'(**

Prologue

"You want us to what?!" Yelled Jace.

"You can't expect us to do that!" Izzy complained. Alec just sat in his chair, arms crossed. He showed no obvious supprise to the mission they had just been assigned. The way he saw it, a mission was a mission and that was that. It wasn't even that bad a task! His siblings were just overreacting. Hodge Starkweather sat behind the desk infront of them, his hands intertwined and resting on the wood.

"It is not an option, you two. You have to do this." His voice was stern and his eyes held fire.

"But why?" Isabelle whined, sounding like a five year old. Alec was taken aback. You were never supposed to question a mission, Izzy knew that. No matter how disturbing it was.

"Izzy!" He scolded. Izzy spun round the face him, her ebony hair hitting Jace in the face.

"What? You're on his side now?" She screeched.

"I never said that. You did." Alec said, his voice low and monotone. He wasn't in the mood for arguing with his little sister. Not today. Izzy spluttered incoherent nonsense at him and he just frowned at her.

"The reason you are doing this, Izzy." Hodge started, answering her question. "Is because a Warlock is causing havoc in a mundane secondry school."

"Secondry school?" Jace inquired. Alec knew what it meant and snorted. Trust Jace to have no idea.

"A secondary school is what the British call high school. This mayhem is happening in England." Hodge explained. Isabelle practiclly flew out of her seat.

"What?! You want us not only to pose as mundanes but to pose as mundanes in _England_!" Alec swore he saw smoke coming out of her ears and smirked.

"That is where this Warlock is." Hodge said calmly. "He - or she - is also posing as a mundane in the school and kidnapping innocent mundanes. We don't know why or what happens to them. We need you to find this Warlock and stop him." Hodge paused for a moment. "Or her."

"Why can't the London institute deal with it?" Izzy snapped.

"They have tried. Apparently, the Warlock is familiar with the Shadowhunters in the area and can see through their ruse. The head of that institute is my cousin so she asked for my help."

Izzy slowly sat down and huffed. It was Jace who spoke up. "Wait. So do you have any idea who this Warlock is?"

"No."

The silence in the room was eerie. All three young shadowhunters were staring at their tutor in disbelief. "And our parents are okay with this?" Inquired Alec.

Hodge looked almost offended. "Of Course. Would I be asking you to do this if they weren't? Your father is the head, after all." No-one had an answer to that. They were too stunned about the impossible task that was set infront of them. "Here." Said Hodge, taking Alec's arm. "This rune is a glamor to even downworlders. It will cover your runes. The Clave has kept it a secret for years but feel that you will need it for this task." He started drawing the rune on Alec's arm. "You cannot let the Warlock know what you are. Do you understand?"

The teenagers nodded in synchronisation, still too flustered to talk. Hodge took Isabelle's arm and drew the rune on her.

"You will be staying with a friend of mine while you are in England." He explained, while drawing it.

"How long will be there?" Izzy asked. Hodge drew the rune on Jace and frowned, thinking.

"I guess... as long as it takes you to find the Warlock."

Jace's eyes were as wide as saucepans. "But that could take forever!" He complained.

"Well, then..." Hodge grinned. "I hope you like the rain."

 **I know that wasn't that long but it was only the prologue not an actual chapter. But did you like it? Hate it? Should I carry on? Let me know. xx**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!**

Chapter 2

Alec ran a hand through his hair. Him and his siblings had arrived in England about a week ago and gone to live with Tessa and Will Herondale. They were nice enough people, shadowhunters as well as the Lightwoods so that they weren't constantly pretending to be mundane. _Mundane._ Alec shuddered. He hated it with a passion. He hadn't even started secondry school yet and already being a mundie was boring. But today was the day. Today, they would go to the school and start their hunt for the mysterious Warlock.

To be honest, Alec didn't like their chances. He was a realist and didn't have very broad hopes and dreams. Izzy was exited for the challenge and Jace was determined that it wouldn't beat him. Alec wasn't so sure. He sighed and looked in the mirror, gazing at his runes. Sighing, he took out his stele and activated the glamour rune that Hodge had given him. He could still see his runes but he knew that, to anyone exept Shadowhunters, they would be invisible. There was a furious thumping on his door that snapped him out of his daydream.

"What?!" He yelled. Isabelle peaked in and smiled timidly at him.

"Time to go." She sighed and then her eyes widened. A look of pure disgust enveloped her face. She stormed towards Alec, hands on her hips. "You're not wearing that, are you?" She hissed.

Alec looked down at his baggy jumper. Sure, it had a few wholes in it but it was comfy, alright! "Yeah. So?" Alec said, defensively.

Izzy groaned. "Alec!" She whined. "You can't apear on your first day of school wearing that!"

Alec shoved past her. "I can and I will." He walked out his room and his sister ran after him.

"One day you are going to have to let me dress you!" She demanded. Alec stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Never." And he was serious too. Knowing Izzy, she would give him some really inappropriate tank top and skinny jeans so tight, he wouldn't be able to move. Izzy huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that." Alec said, hugging her. "How about this, we'll make a deal."

"Listening. " Isabelle sniffed.

"If I ever go on a date, you get to chose what I wear."

Izzy gazed up at him, her eyes shining. "Really?!"

"Yep." Alec smiled. There. He had made Izzy happy even though he knew with absolute certainty that she would never have to dress him. Alec didn't intend on going on a date anytime soon, if ever. His sister was the only one who knew that he was gay and he didn't want anyone else to know. Ever.

So the only way he could do that was by never being in a relationship. And he was good at never being in a relationship. No one noticed him, he prefered hiding in the shadows. And as long as he did so, he would never get a boyfriend. Simple.

Jace ran up to them, his golden eyes wild. "You ready, guys?" He panted. "First day on mission. Kick some warlcok ass." He punched the air and dodged fake punches. Alec put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, dude." He ordered. His parabatai glared at him and Alec smirked. "It won't be that exiting."

"It will defiantly be an experience." Izzy said, opening the front door. "Bye Tessa, will!"

"Bye, guys!" Came Tessa's voice from the kitchen. There was no reply from will and Alec guessed he was probably still in bed.

Izzy grinned at her brothers and walked out the door. The boys followed after her. To Alec's supprise, it wasn't raining. The sun was shining down on them and Alec had to squint.

"Wow." Jace muttered. "Would you look at that. No rain." Neither Alec or Izzy really had a reply to that but just nodde approvingly. They walked towards the small, black car in front of them. "I'm driving!" Jace yelled and opened the car's front left door. Alec and Izzy looked at eachother, amused. Jace sat in the seat, frowning, clearly confused. Alec laughed at him and took the seat next to his brother. The driver's seat.

"Other side of the the road." He smirked. Izzy laughed, sliding into the back seat and Jace scowled.

"You could have told me that." He huffed.

"You should have known." Alec teased, steering out of the driveway. Isabelle smirked at her brother. He was smart when it came to demons and the shadow world but useless when it came to mundanes and their world. The drive took about ten minutes and parked in the school's sixth form car park.

"Sixth form?" Jace asked, seeing the sign.

"Yeah." Alec said. "You know, after secondry school."

"How old are we posing as then?" Izzy asked.

Alec shrugged. "Our ages. Look, sixth form is for 16 - 18 year olds." Did he really have to explain this to them?

"But I thought we were going to a secondry school." Izzy said, confused.

"We are! Sixth form is basically part of secondry schools. It can also be called Keystage 5 just to make it less confusing."

"That makes it more confusing!" Jace wailed.

Alec sighed angrilly. "Look. We are posing as sixth formers. It is basically just the years above the last year of secondry school. Okay?!"His siblings still looked really confused but He refused to explain any further. He opened the car door and stepped out. Izzy and Jace followed him and he locked the door.

"Come on." He hissed. They trailed after him, silently. Alec guessed they were still wrapping thier heads round the whole 'sixth form' thing. It wasn't really that confusing. Was he the only one who bothered to find out about English education before coming here? Apparently.

They walked to the front reception and we're given their timetables. They were also informed that lessons didn't start for half and hour so they could just relax. Alec looked at his siblings and they shrugged. They walked in silence to the canteen where most people seemed to be sat.

"Well." Said Izzy. "Time to mingle." She started walking forward and Alec grabbed her sleeve.

"Absolutely not." He hissed.

"Come on, Bro." Izzy sighed. "If we have any chance of finding the Warlock, we have to get to know people. He or she will be glamoured like a mundane so..."

Alec sighed angrilly. He knew his sister was right. "How about those guys?" Jace asked, pointing over to a table in the far right corner. Sitting at the table were 3 people. One was a small girl with a big smile and red hair. Ah, that was why Jace wanted to sit there. A girl he could easily get into bed. Next to her was a mousey looking boy. He had scruffy brown hair and glasses that kept falling down his nose. Alec didn't see any appeal in him and guessed that he was the sort of guy who would live and die in a comic book shop. Alone.

The third on the table was a tall man. He had smooth, caramel coloured skin and a ring on nearly every finger. His hair was black and gelled in random spikes. It had blue tips and looked as if the man had poured glitter into it. His eyes were quite a disappointment. They were a plain black and didn't seem to hold the exitment the rest of him did. Never the less, Alec couldn't help but think that he was the best looking man he had ever seen. It was a shame about his eyes though. He had always had a soft spot for green eyes. No matter what shade, green would have really suited that man and then he would have been perfect.

"Why there?" Alec asked, not tearing his eyes from the man. He didn't want to get to know him because then he would get attached. And he could not afford to get attached to a mundie. Alec got no reply and saw his siblings already making their way to the table. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath. Alec jogged up to them and grabbed their arms, spinning them round. They were only about a meter away from the table. "What are you doing?" He hissed to them. Before they got a chance to speak, someone else answered.

"I belive they were about to introduce themselves." Came a voice. It was silky and warm. Alec didn't know if a voice could even sound warm but this voice sounded warm. He looked in the direction it came from and saw the good-looking man smirking up at him, a sparkly eyebrow raised.

 **I am only in secondry school so don't know how the sixth form system really works. (even though my school has one) So if you will please bare with me and forgive me if I get anything wrong. Thanks. xx**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All of it belongs to Cassandra Claire. :)**

Chapter 3

Alec just stared at the man before him. He spoke! To him! _Ok, calm down, Alec._ He told himself. _It's just an insanely hot mundane, no need to get flustered._ But he couldn't help it, the mundane was looking up at him, his head cocked to the side, making one of his earrings sparkle under the light. His black eyes seemed to be reading Alec like a book and he didn't like that feeling.

Alec blushed intensely and, with great struggle, looked at his feet. He heard the man chuckle. It sent shivers up Alec's spine and he cursed the feeling.

"Yes." Said his sister. "We were just about to introduce ourselves. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, though you can call me Izzy. This" She pointed at the blonde next to her. "Is Jace, my adoptive brother. And the blushing mess here." She giggled and Alec wanted to punch her. "Is my older brother Alec. We just moved here."

The red haired girl smiled up at them. The hot one was just staring at Alec and the nerdy one was busy trying to get the girl's attention.

"Alec. Is that short for Alexander?" Asked the hot man. Alec's head shot up.

"Y...yes." He stuttered, cursing himself for doing so. The man just nodded and smirked a little.

"I'm Magnus Bane." He purred, holding out a hand. Alec just stared at it. He knew he should shake it but he couldn't bring his body to move. Magnus slowly put his hand down again, giving Alec a weird look. "Ok...um, this is Clary Fray." The girl waved. "And the one with dismal fasion sense is Simon Lewis."

"Hey!" Simon yelled. No-one acknowledged his protest.

"Great!" Izzy sat down in a chair next to Simon and Jace took one next to Clary. Alec just stood there, motionless. Izzy widened her eyes at him and guestured for him to sit down. With great effort, he managed to stumble his way to the only spare seat. Next to Magnus.

"So you're sixth form as well, then?" Clary asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Jace was stunned. "How did you know?!" Alec had to hold back a laugh at his brother's shock. Clary smiled at Jace.

"You're not wearing uniform like the younger years." She explained. Alec was really thankful for that. The secondry school had to wear chunky navy blue blazers that looked sweltering in the heat of the sun. The white shirts looked uncomfortable and the black trousers and skirts itchy. Luckily, as sixth form, they didn't have to wear it. Jace gave an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, right." He breathed. There was an awkward silance and Alec had to try his best not to stare at the god next to him.

"So where are you from?" Asked Simon, gazing at Izzy. Alec felt the instinctive need to punch him for drooling over his baby sister.

"New York." She explained. "Brooklyn."

"No way!" Simon sounded ecstatic. "I've always wanted to go there!" He was practiclly out of his seat.

"Really? Oh, it's great..." Alec zoned out the rest of their convisation and put his head in his hands. He needed to focus. He needed to complete this mission and find that warlock so he could go home. He hated it here. And if he kept losing the ability to speak whenever he was around Magnus, then he was screwed. Totally and utterly screwed.

"So, Alexander." Came the silky voice next to him. Alec froze but didn't move his head. He usually hated his full name but when Magnus said it, he liked it better than Alec. _No, Alec. Stop! You can't get attatched!_ He scolded himself. "You know, when someone addresses you, you're supposed to reply. And I know you're not mute because you answered my question before."

Alec slowly raised his head and glared at the gorgeous man next to him.

"Well?" Magnus asked.

"Well what?" Alec snapped. He knew he was being rude but that was the only way he could stop himself from getting attached.

"Well, that was uncalled for." Magnus said. "Have you not had your morning coffee yet? Because I know that when I don't, I get in the worst mood and sometimes even forget to do my make up!" Magnus was grinning at him, black eyes sparkling.

Alec looked at the man's make up. It was like a wall shielding him from seeing the real Magnus underneath. No doubt, it was done with skill but Alec couldn't help but frown. He had no idea why but he was.

"Oh, why so serious?" Magnus cooed. "Lighten up a little, let me see a smile."

Alec scowled at him.

"You know, I'm getting a feeling that this conversation is a little one sided." Magnus smirked. Alec looked at him for a second before speaking.

"What would you like me to say?" He asked. Magnus raised his hands and looked at the ceiling. "He speaks!" Magnus praised.

Alec couldn't help but smile a little and cursed himself for doing so. "And what a beautiful voice he has." Magnus rested his chin on his hand. "Even if he is being a bit of a grump."

Alec just scoffed. "Tell me, are you always like this?" Magnus inquired. "So... morbid?"

"I was about to ask the same thing about you." Alec's voice was monotone.

Magnus' eyes widened. "You think I'm morbid?"

"But using the word flamboyant." Alec finished his sentence.

Magnus sighed. "Well, its better than being solemn."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Is it really? Atleast being solemn, I don't come across as big headed."

Magnus feigned being hurt and put his hand on his head with a gasp. "Exuse me? I am amazing!"

"Big headed." Alec said simply. "Vain."

"Magnificent."

"Narcissistic."

"Gorgeous."

Alec couldn't say no to that one so instead said, "Arrogant."

"Marvellous."

"Immodest."

"Shiny."

Alec stopped at stared at the man before him. "Shiny?" He scoffed, smiling.

Magnus shrugged. "What? It's true."

"Only because you have so much makeup and glitter caked all over you."

Magnus smirked. "Darling, that makeup and glitter is part of who I am. I'm sparkly."

"Oh, so now you're sparkly as well?" Alec grinned. He couldn't help it. No matter how many times Alec told himself not to, Magnus made him smile.

"Of Course, Alexander. Have you seen me?" Magnus' smile sparkled and lit up his face. If that was possible.

"So so far you're sparkly and shiny. Want to add anything else to that list?" Alec asked mockingly.

"Yes. Radiant." Magnus sat straight and proud.

"Radiant?" Alec laughed. Magnus stopped and just stared at him, smiling slightly. "What?"

"I knew I could get you to losen up." Magnus said.

"Oh, shut up." Alec grinned. Magnus laughed and Alec swore he saw a change in his eyes. For a split second, they weren't black but a golden green. Alec froze and frowned.

"What?" Magnus asked, seeing his change in emotion. Alec just stared. His eyes were black again. Alec shook his head, he must have imagined it.

"Nothing." Alec said. But he couldn't bring himself to fully smile again. That was weird and Alec couldn't get the image of Magnus and the cat's eyes out of his head.

 **Like it? What happened with Magnus' eyes? Tell me what you think please, I really want to know. Thanks xx**


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now..**

Chapter 4

The school bell echoed in Alec's ears. A loud, painfull, piercing screech. Everyone in the canteen was starting to rise but Alec stayed seated, a little dazed.

"Alec?" Asked Izzy. "Are you coming?"

Alec blinked up at her. She was standing with her hands on he hips and Jace was next to her, arms crossed. Alec looked around and saw, to his disappointment, Magnus walking out with the other two who's names he'd forgotton.

"Yeah." Alec muttered as he stood up. "What lesson have we got?"

Izzy scoffed. "We have form before lessons. Don't you remember the receptionist telling us that?" **_( I don't know if sixth form actually have form but in this story they are going to. Sorry if they don't, I'm only in secondry. I don't know this stuff. I probably should have made them year 11. Oh, well. Too late now.)_**

Alec blinked and laughed, embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. Right. What room is it?"

Izzy frowned and looked over at Jace. Jace looked at her confused. Groaning, Izzy walked over to him and feeled around in his pockets.

"Hey!" Jace yelled.

"Shut up." Izzy hissed, pulling out a small, white price of paper. She cleared her throat and read outloud. "Block A, room 12. Mr. Garroway." She started walking out and the boys just stared after her. "Well, come on then!" She called.

Alec looked at Jace and the blond looked at him. Simultaneously, they ran towards Izzy in fear that if they waited any longer she would rip their heads off. And Alec wasn't sure if he meant that figuratively or not.

*

They ran into the form room, gasping for breath. Everyone in the room turned to look at them in silence. Jace winked at a brunette in the front row and she giggled, playing with a lock of her hair. Alec scoffed and hit Jace around the head.

"Dude!" His brother protested. Alec made no responce. Izzy looked at them with amusement before turning round to the teacher, who was seated at his desk.

"Sorry we're late, Sir. We're new. The Lightwoods." She cooed, batting her eyelashes. The heater laughed and shook his head.

"Of Course. Isabelle, I'm guessing?" Izzy nodded. Sir looked over at Alec and Jace, eyebrows raised. "And which one of you is Jonathan?"

Jace smirked. "That would be me. And it's Jace." The teacher nodded and looked at Alec.

"You must be Alexander." He stated.

"Alec." Alec said quietly, looking at his shoes.

"What was that?" The teacher asked.

"He prefers Alec." Izzy piped up, saving Alec the embarrasment of saying it a second time. Alec made a mental note to thank her later.

"Right. Well, Isabelle, Jace, Alec. I'm Mr. Garroway, your form tutor. I can guarantee that you will love this form. Take a seat." Mr. Garroway said.

Izzy smiled and looked around the class. Her smile widened when she saw three people sitting at the back. Three people who looked familiar. Oh no. Alec's sister flounced down the isle and Jace strutted after her. Alec stayed put, nervous. Magnus was staring at him and guestured for him to come over. Blushing, he shuffled his way over. On his way, someone out their hand on his leg. He looked over to see a women. She was beautiful with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." She whispered. "Want to sit with me?"

Alec opened his mouth but someone else spoke before he could.

"No. He doesn't, Camille." Magnus said through gritted teeth. He was now standing next to Alec, almost possessively.

"Oh, Mags." Camille sighed. "You didn't give him a chance to answer himself."

"I'm fine. Thank you." Alec snapped.

Camille grinned. Her teeth were sharp, thought Alec, nearly as sharp as a vampire.

"You will one day, gorgeous." She said in a sultry voice.

Alec gulped.

"Come on, Alexander." Magnus said and Alec followed him to their table.

"Hi, Alec!" The redhead chirped. Alec looked at her, desperately trying to remember her name.

"You weren't that happy when I came, Clary." Jace protested. Clary! That was it.

"I wonder why that is." Clary muttered under her breath and Alec laughed slightly. Clary's green eyes shone as she looked at him. Jace glared at his brother, his eyes ablaze. Alec frowned. Why was he so mad?

"I hope Camille didn't bother you too much." Magnus said. Alec looked at him, staring intently at his eyes. They were an ebony black, no sign of green.

"She didn't. She seemed to bother you though." Alec said, still staring at the other boy's eyes. He hadn't imagined it. He hadn't.

Magnus groaned. "Everything she does bothers me." He said, leaning back and putting his feet in the table.

"Didn't used to be like that." The one with glasses whispered. Sheldon? Steve? Sam? Alec couldn't remember.

"Why's that?" Izzy asked. Magnus put his head in his hands.

"They used to date." Explained Clary. "But only for, like, a week." Alec deflated. So Magnus was straight. Funny, he didn't look it. But for some reason Alec couldn't fathom, he was disappointed. He'd only met the guy today! What was wrong with him? Besides, he was a mundie.

"And what a painful week it was!" Magnus sighed dramatically. Everyone on the table laughed. Expect Alec. He was frowning and looking at his hands. What was wrong with him? He told himself he wouldn't get attatched!

"Alec? You alright?" Nerd asked. Alec looked up at him and smiled a fake smile.

"Yes. Perfectly fine. Just thinking, is all."

Izzy looked at him, sadly. "Alec...we can do it. It isn't impossible." Alec knew she was talking about the mission with the Warlock. That's what she thought he was thinking about.

"But it's hard, Iz. Even you can't deny that."

Izzy smiled weakly and took his hand from across the table.

"We can do it, right Jace?"

"Of Course." Jace scoffed. "Have some faith, Bro."

Izzy let go of Alec's hands and sighed. Alec nodded at her.

"Umm, guys? What was that?" Glasses asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Simon. Family stuff." Izzy explained. Oh, so it was Simon! At least he got the S right.

"You sure?" Simon asked.

"Positive." Alec snapped, glaring at him for being nosy. Simon blinked and whispered a small "Sorry."

Alec sighed and looked at Magnus. Magnus was looking at him curiously, a glittery finger with a purple nail on his chin.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Alec hissed, angrilly, standing up. He stalked out of the room, ignoring his sister's protests. He had to get out.

Alec walked and walked until he was in the school's woods. Well, it was a more like a bunch of trees but there was enough for Alec to do what he wanted without being seen. Once he was in deep, he removed the glamour off the bow and arrow on his back. He carried it around all the time, just in case he ran into the Warlock. He loaded his bow and shot an arrow at the tree infront of him. He hated this mission. Who knew how long it would take? He shot again and the arrow landed next to the previous one in the tree trunk. The Shadowhunter noticed a small patch of moss on the trunk and aimed at it. The arrow landed straight in the centre with a twang.

"Impressive." Came a low voice. Alec span round and immediately thanked the angle that his runes were still glamoured. Because standing before him was an astounded Magnus.


	5. chapter 5

**I own nothing. I don't know how many of these I am going to do so just bare with me.**

Chapter 5

Alec stared at Magnus who was smirking at him. He opened his mouth to explain but no words came out.

"Where did you get the arrow?" Magnus asked, walking towards him. Alec took a step back and stuttered nonsense.

"You alright?" Magnus asked.

"Y...y...yeah. Fine." Alec cursed himself for stuttering and put the bow down. Magnus frowned at him, clearly confused at why Alec was acting so strange. The truth was, Alec was just dazed. He did not expect Magnus to see him and if his runes hadn't been glamoured... Alec didn't know what he would have done.

"H..how did you know where I was?" The shadowhunter asked. Magnus laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I followed you. You seemed really distressed back there and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Alec just stared at the mundane, into his shallow, black eyes. He felt this irrational anger towards him. He followed him?! Did he have any idea what he could have seen? His thoughts blurred together and all rational ones went out the window. All he could feel was anger.

"You followed me?" He asked quietly. Magnus' eyes widened. He knew that voice. That was the voice Clary used when she was mad. They called it scary-calm.

"Is that alright?" Magnus didn't know why it was such a big deal. He thought Alec would have been flattered, having the magnificent Magnus Bane care about him.

"Is it alright?" Alec hissed. "No, Magnus. It is not alright!" He was yelling now.

Magnus did not cower but stood up straigher and tuck his nose in the air.

"Why not?" He inquired.

Alec scowled. He couldn't tell Magnus the real reason. That would be a death sentance.

"I left to have time alone. I thought you were smart enough to know that!"

Magnus clenched his jaw but just blinked at the black-haired boy. So Alec carried on.

"Izzy and Jace protested, didn't they?" Magnus made no answer. "But you wouldn't listen to them! Oh no! The great Magnus Bane does whatever he wants not caring about the consequences! He would kill an innocent human just to get his way!"

At this, Magnus snapped. His vision became blurry and he saw red.

"You really think that little of me? I thought we were getting along!" He screamed.

"That's until I realised that you had no bounderies!"

"I came to see how you were!" Magnus had no idea why Alec was angry but it made him furious.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have! You shouldn't have even thought about it!" Alec felt himself getting angrier by the second and knew he it was only a matter of time before he lost it.

"Why not?! What's so wrong about caring, Alec?!" Magnus felt tears prickle his eyes.

"It's dangerous!"

The words seemed to echoe through the trees as they stared at eachother in silance.

"Getting too close to me. It's dangurous. For both of us." Alec snarled.

"Why?!" Magnus hissed. "What could be so dangerous? Because I guarantee you, I can handle it. I'm stronger than you know."

"So am I." Spat Alec. "Even my siblings don't know how strong I am. No one does. So if you get to close, it's your own damn fault."

Magnus stared at Alec, feeling broken. He couldn't help but let his guard slip. His eyes flashed the golden-green for a second and Alec took a step back. He was going insane. Why did he keep seeing Magnus' eyes flicker. What was going on? He stared into the black pools, willing them to change. Nothing happened.

"It can't be that bad. You're just scared. I could tell from the start that you were the sort of guy who kept to himself. I tried to bring you out of that shell, Alexander, but I guess it was stupid of me for trying. You're going to be stuck in their forever until you let yourself out." Magnus said before slowly turning round and stalking off, leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

Alec stared after him and exhaled angrilly. He picked his bow up and slung it over his shoulder. The glamour returned and it slowly faded from sight. Alec knew he should go back. But he couldn't. He was too close to losing control. So instead, he ran. Ran further into the trees.

He was faster than everyone he knew, even Jace. He didn't know why but he was different. Some might have seen it as a blessing but he saw it as a curse. A curse that he couldn't get rid of. A curse that put the people he loved in danger. That's why he had to keep his loved ones to a minimum. That's why Magnus couldn't get too close. Alec couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt.

If you were standing outside the "woodland", you would have seen green sparks emanate from the greenery in bursts. You would have seen a couple of trees silently topple over and the birds fly out in fear. But everyone was inside and Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

The animals fled when they saw him. Ran for their lives out of instinct. And it hadn't even happened yet. Alec's air just scared them, made them think of him as an enemy. He never wanted to hurt them, not consciously. But when it started, he couldn't control himself. He had never been able to. Just more to the curse.

Alec growled as he felt it happening. He fell onto his knees and groaned in pain. His bones started moving and his form shifting. Colours intensified and his scent grew stronger. He could hear the footsteps of the mice and the rustle of the leaves. Amber eyes scanned the darkness, sharp teeth bared. _Even my siblings don't know how strong I am. No one does. So if you get to close, it's your own damn fault._

 **Ooh! What is he? Tell me what you think! xxx**


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Alec slowly raised his head and groaned. He was lying on the cold, flithy ground. His hands coated with dirt and blood. Slowly, the shadowhunter stood up and took in his surroundings. He was deep within the trees now and, despite his excellent hearing, he could hear no chatter of students.

Alec looked down at his clothes which were a bit muddy but, luckily, there were no tears. He reached behind and felt his arrow still strapped on his back. Thank goodness.

That was when he saw the tree, toppled over a few metres from him. Groaning in annoyance, he waved his hand before it. Green sparks emminated from his finger tips and the tree slowly rose until it was back in place.

Alec never had any idea how he could use magic, Seelie magic to be more precise, but he could do so before he could talk. And he'd never asked why. He was too scared. He started walking, though he had no idea which direction the school was. He had always had a good sense of direction so he just trusted his instinct.

Finally, the trees started thinning and buildings started to come into sight. Then he saw people and heard laughter. He emerged from the trees and was instantly blinded by the brightness that the trees had covered before.

No-one payed attention to him as he walked slowly through the sea of people and towards the canteen. He didn't know how many lessons he had missed and, ultimately, he didn't care. He just needed to talk to his siblings.

He entered the canteen and it was buzzing with noise, he found it hard to concentrate. With his hearing he could hear everyone ans everything. It was painful. He looked around and saw his sister waving at him from across the room. Of Course, her and Jace were sitting with the other three. Typical.

Alec didn't move but motioned for them to come over and, after Izzy at to pull Jace from his chair, they did.

"What is it, Alec?" Izzy asked. "Why are you all muddy?"

"That doesn't matter." Alec snapped. "What matters is why you're wasting your time making small talk when we should be hunting down this Warlock."

"We are." Jace hissed.

"Yeah? How?" Alec spat back. Jace opened his mouth and closed it again, realising he had nothing to say. It was Izzy who spoke up.

"Look. For the past two periods _and_ break we have been trying to get to know the people around us. While you have been hiding God knows where."

" _Trying to get to know the people around you?_ All you've ever done is talk to those three. And clearly, none of them is the Warlock."

Izzy raised her finger in protest.

"Don't deny it!" Alec's voice was as cold as ice and as sharp as a knife. "You were the one complaining about this mission so if you want to get out of this damn place, I suggest you make a move on!"

Izzy just stared at her brother, mouth open and water in her eyes. She blinked at him a few times before huffing and prancing back to _their_ table.

"Man, what's going on with you?" Jace asked. Alec ignored him and Jace put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, why don't you come sit with us? Just for a minute?"

Alec looked over at the table and saw Magnus staring at him. His jaw clenched in anger.

"No. I'm finding this Warlock." He looked at Magnus one more time before stalking out of the canteen. He kept walking until he found a place of solitude. In anger, he punched the wall next to him and yelled. Why couldn't this be simple? Why couldn't they just kill the bloody Warlock and get it over with? Why did the stupid downworlder have to be glamoured as a mundane?

Realising what he had done, he slowly put his hand down and looked at the spot he had punched. Yep. There it was. The fist shaped dent in the brick. He stared at it, willing it to go away and slowly, it faded into nothing. Leaving the wall unharmed.

What was he going to do? This task seemed impossible? How many more innocent mundanes would be taken before they found this Warlock? What if they never found him? Or her?

*

Alec and Jace walked into the sports hall with the rest of their class and, to his suprise, saw a very flustered woman waiting for them.

"Hang on." Whispered Jace. "That's Miss Fairchild, my art teacher. What's she doing here?"

"Hello boys!" Miss Fairchild called, blowing red hair out of her eyes. The class stared, confused, at her. "Well, I guess you're expecting your normal teacher! Unfortunately, it pains me to say that he is unwell and we don't know when he will be back."

"Serves him right." Alec heard someone whisper behind him. Someone familiar. Magnus. He gulped but stared straight ahead, pretending not to notice.

Miss Fairchild carried on. "Now, as you know, I am an art teacher so have no idea what you boys like to do in PE. Will any of you tell me?"

"Beat eachother up." A blonde boy called and everyone laughed. The boy sneered and stood proud. Miss Fairchild was oblivious to the sarcasm and just nodded.

"Right. Let's have two volunteers." She cooed. Everyone was silent in shock. Miss looked around and her eyes landed on Jace. "Jace!" She practiclly sang. "How about you and your brother show us?"

Alec stared at Jace but his parabatai just grinned. "We would love to, Miss." He said.

"Perfect!" Miss Fairchild clapped and beckoned for them to start. Jace practiclly ran so he was standing before the line of boys and started jumping up and down. Alec shuffled after him.

"When you're ready, boys!" Miss Fairchild called.

Jace grinned again before lunging. Alec dodged and put his brother in a headlock. Jace laughed and used that as leverage to flip him over. Alec landed on his back with a groan and Jace stood over him. "Give up, brother?" He asked.

"Never."

Quicker than he thought possible, he shot up and threw Jace in his place. "I'll give you one more chance." He started to walk away and turned his back on his brother. He could sense Jace getting up. He could feel him running towards him. Jace was only a couple feet away when Alec jumped. Backwards. He flipped in the air and landed so he was now facing Jace's back. He didn't give Jace any time to comprehend what had happened before he threw him to the floor and put his foot to his neck. _Okay, maybe the curse had some perks._

"You blew it." Alec said breathlessly. Jace grinned and Alec put his foot back. He reached his hand out and his brother took it, standing up. They smiled at eachother as the class erupted in aplause. All except one. Alec's smile faded as he saw Magnus frowning at him. Just frowning and staring.

As much as Alec wanted to deny it, everyone seemed fainter around Magnus. The guy seemed to shine and make everyone, including Jace, seem dark. It was unnatural. And scary. He couldn't understand why but, with all the noise and praise around him, the silent one was the person who grasped his attention.

 **Hey! Sorry if the fighting bit was terrible. It was the first time I've ever written something like that. Forgive me! See ya next time. xx**


	7. Author's note

**Quick question: Should I carry on with this?** **Pleeeeaaaase let me know because I'm wondering if this story is worth writing.**

 **Thanks Xx**


	8. chapter 7

I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Life gets in the way. This chapter has got Lily (from the books) in it because I love her, even though I shouldn't. This doesn't have _most_ of the main characters in it but is an important chapter so bear with me. Anyway, hope you like it! Xx

Chapter 7

Lily Chen lived, in her eyes, the ideal life. She was beautiful, popular and clever. Everyone loved her and she adored the attention. She also just happened to be amazing at sport. The 100 metres was was she was best at, she was always so much faster than anyone else in the race. It was just another perk of being Lily. Little did she know that her speed would eventually mean her downfall.

*

It was try outs for the upcoming tournament **_(Or whatever you call it. I don't do sports.)_** and Lily was just one of the many female runners staying behind after school and she was warming up by herself. She couldn't be distracted right now. She wouldn't let herself. Not right before a race.

"Lily!" Someone came jogging towards her, curls bouncing. Maia Roberts. She and Maia had always had a weird friendship. They had known eachother since they were kids and used to be best friends. But ever since secondary school, they had started to grow apart. So much so that Lily refused to be seen with her at school. She was popular and couldn't afford her repuation to be tarnished by being seen with a _nerd._ The only time they saw eachother was at training.

"Hi, Maia." Lily said, touching her toes with complete ease.

Maia grinned at her, glad that they weren't ignoring eachother. "You nervous?" She asked, breathlessly.

Lily laughed a cold, harsh laugh. "Nervous? Me? No, never. I could win this with my eyes closed."

Maia seemed to deflate a bit. "Oh." She paused for a minute, thinking of what to say. "Well, a lot of us have got much better lately."

"Makes no difference." Lily sighed. "You're all snails." She stood up and fake smiled at her.

"You know, we're not as pathetic as you make us out to be." Maia said calmly. To Lily, this was scarier than if she had snapped. Maia had a talent to be absolutely terrifying without once raising her voice. And it made her uneasy.

"Look, Maia." Lily said, crossing her arms. "I am going to win these try outs and nothing will stand in my way. Not even you." She glared at the girl before walking to the starting line.

She looked back at Maia, who hadn't moved an inch, and couldn't help feeling a tiny pang of guilt. But it was short-lived because it was overridden by her competitive side which, if she was being honest, was atleast a three-quarters of her.

Maia eventually lined up next to her, and they looked at eachother for a split second. Looks of ice. Then they both smiled and looked ahead. When they started running, Lily was instantly ahead but she could feel Maia not far behind her. She couldn't let Maia beat her. Over her dead body would she win.

After that, it was easy. She won the race seconds before everyone else, Maia coming in a close 3rd. She flashed a grin at the other girl and went to sit on the nearest bench. Maia walked towards her and sat down. Lily did her best to ignore her.

"Well done." Maia eventually said. "You were great."

"I know." Lily sighed. "I'm amazing."

Maia seemed to be at a loss for words, trying to make a conversation but failing. After a while she said, "Do you have any friends?"

Lily tensed. "Of Course. Everyone knows me."

"Knows you, yes. Hang out with you, yes. But only becasue either they're scared of you or want to be like you. I doubt anyone actually likes you for who you are." There was a strange, soft tone in her voice.

"There are plenty of people who like me." Lily snapped.

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

Lily didn't have an answer, she just sat there helplessly.

"I used to." Maia whispered. "Then you changed." With that, she got up and walked towards the others.

The sun was setting now, making everything a weird orange colour. Lily looked at the others, all laughing in a little group. She so desperately wanted to go and join them but something was stopping her. All of a sudden, she felt like there was some sort of invisable barrier between them.

Sighing, she got up and started walking. Walking out of the school and back home. If only she had known that there was someone watching her. Watching and following.

The wind was harsh and it was dark now. The streets were deserted apart from the occasional car. Lily shivered and wrapped her cardigan tighter around her, walking faster.

It all happened in such a blurr. He had come up behind her and grabbed her arms. He had reached his hand round so it was infront of her face. She remembered a strange blue light and purple nails before it all went black.

*

Her eyes seemed to tear open her bones ached. She tried to move her hands but realised they were tied to the chair she was sitting on, as well as her feet. She was gagged and something tasted metalic. Blood. There was one dim light above her, illuminating her, but the rest of the room was enveloped by darkness.

"She's awake." Came a voice. It was silky and warm. Lily didn't know if a voice could even sound warm but this one did. **_(see what I did? No?_** **_Read chapter 2.)_**

"Good." This one was a contrast. It was harsh and cold. She thrashed violently but could do nothing else.

"Now, now." Came the cold voice. "That's enough." He emerged out of the shadows while the other stayed hidden. He looked about 50 with dark eyes and silvery blonde hair. His smile was vicious. "I know this may seem confusing but it will make sense soon. You are the fastest of your age range, correct?"

Lily nodded violently.

"And you are strong?"

Another nod. The man's smile widened.

"I want to see if you can free yourself of these ropes. Can you do that?"

Lily's glare shot daggers.

"It is the only way you will be able to get out." He sang. "You have one minute."

And Lily struggled. She thrashed against the ropes, tried to wiggle her way out but nothing worked. The man watched her intently, staring at her eyes.

"Pity." He sighed, after a minute. "You failed me again!" He called to the other man, who was still hidden.

"Apologies. I really thought she was the one." Said the voice.

"Well, go out and find the real one." The man snapped. Lily heard a door open and then swing shut. The man smiled down at her and sighed dramatically. He fiddled with a knife in his left hand. "Well, isn't that disappointing."

Lily couldn't help but notice that he was smirking when he said this. "Oh well. You're no use to me now."

Those were the last words Lily heard before the knife descended and her heart stopped beating.

 **Am I evil? I think I'm evil.**


End file.
